Takashi Ayanokoji
'Takashi Ayanokoji' Takashi Ayanokoji (綾小路　天''Ayanokōji Takashi''?) is an extremely intelligent, sporty and attractive 'ladies man' who is the best friend of both Kotarou and Koboshi since they were six. Both he and Uematsu both take part in fun little tasks and every-day things in the anime and manga, so although they have large parts there is little about them that can be written. Appearance ' Takashi has blond hair with bangs that are mostly swept to the left side of his hair and green eyes. He has a small mole somewhere near his chin. He wears his school uniform in a more relaxed manner, with an unbuttoned blazer. '''Personality ' He is extremely intelligent, sporty, and attractive 'ladies man' who is the best friend of both Kotarou and Koboshi since they were six. Due to his many good traits, he is popular with the girls. 'Background ' Despite his perfect grades and popularity, he has a troubled homelife. His father is bedridden in hospital, and his mother spends a lot of time taking care of the two of them and paying for the hospital fees- as such, Takashi's family doesn't have much money, consequently leading to Takashi being unable to take the Exams to go into Joudai Academy (where Kotarou and Koboshi plan to go). '''Plot 'Manga' In the Manga, Takashi starts his life seemingly happy and laid-back. He's constantly at the top of the class and never goes to cram school - but despite this, he secretly has to strive very hard to keep himself at the top. He gets love letters from many girls, since he is very popular-even if he rejects everyone of them. One of Takashi's many problems is that although he has the grades to go to a fantastic school in the following year; he just doesn't have enough money to pay for it because his father is in the hospital, and due to the bills, his parents cannot afford the related costs of a private school. It is not made very clear why his father is in the hospital, only that he is very ill, and Takashi often goes to visit (much of Takashi's family life is seen in the hospital room). Even though his mother works hard in her job, and he gets a part-time job alongside Shia and eventually raises just about enough, the school rejects him outright. His second crisis is that he loves Shia. He is the last to see Shia before she finally leaves, although devastated he confessed his love to her there, pleading her to stay although she declined and left him there in the rain. After that, he never sees her again -as she passes away before they can meet again. A slight problem along the road had been that Kotarou had a crush on Shia too. Ultimately, Takashi has to cope with his misery and he gets into his second choice school. In the manga, Takashi was in love with Koboshi but he gave up her because she was in love with Kotarou, but in the end of the manga he still loves her. 'Anime' In the anime, Takashi is more of a background character. Like his manga counterpart, he has good grades and receives a lot of love letters from girls, and he is also friends with Kotaro and Koboshi. He's a happy 6th grader, and has a crush on Shia, although he has yet to confess his feelings. He regularly goes to his paternal uncle's café to see how Shia is doing. Unlike his manga counterpart, he has a steady home life in the anime - this is due to his uncle opening a café, which is well received from the locals and doing well business wise; also, his feelings for Koboshi are omitted in the anime. 'Relationships' Family and Friends *Kotarou Higuchi *Mischell *Koboshi Uematsu Love Life *Shia Trivia ''' '''References 'Navigation ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blond-haired